I want to hold your hand
by misslongevity
Summary: AU  Set after Regionals Season 2. Will is Married again, but what happens after his  new wife starts to go into labor at a Glee Sacred Event? To boot What will happen after her health problems start to take affect?. Will/OC


Regional's were the most important thing to Will Schuester, he needed to prepare the kids but with it being so close to a lot of things that were going on in life. He had gotten a new start on life and now he had a new wife, one that wasn't the least bit insane nor did she have a crazy bone in her body. The Glee Club was doing what they could without Kurt and it had earned them a place in Regional's against the very person whom left the New Directions. Will was stressed about it but he was also worried about his new wife. They were coming to their first anniversary and she was pregnant; actually pregnant this time there was no pregnancy pad, no hysterical pregnancy, there was a protruding bump there, a real baby that kicked within her and made her throw up from time to time. Sarah couldn't be left alone, Sarah was nearing the end of her pregnancy. It had been seven months of bed rest and relaxing and she was still severely high risk

Sarah was sick, it was something that wasn't diagnosed yet, she got by taking steroids to help but since she found out she was pregnant she couldn't take them. So the pain was constant almost never ending, there was days that she could get through it with no problem but some days that she couldn't handle it at all. Will hated to see her in pain like that but there was nothing he could do but be there for her and hold her hand. He should be in the room now but he was so busy with the set list for Regional's that he just didn't want to sleep at the moment or get to comfortable by her side. It wasn't long though before he felt her arms around him, her belly pressed against his back as his son or daughter kicked in excitement. "You should be resting, Sarah" Will retorted looking at her. "I know but I just wanted to see if my husband is coming to bed, So are you or?" Sarah asked looking at him with her hazel hues. "I don't know this; this has to be done" Will replied with hesitation in his voice. Sarah let out a heavy sigh she didn't know what to do. "If you come to bed, I will help you with the list tomorrow" Sarah thought she would make a bribe of sorts. Will looked at her and turned his body around to face her. He put both hands on her belly. "Okay" He then stated looking up at her

Sarah knew she could get her way, she gently took his hands and pulled him up to his feet. Their lips met, she kissed him as passionately as she could. The baby moved again. Sarah broke the kiss and chuckled lightly. "The baby wants its fathers attention too" Sarah replied. "Oh forgive me" he looked down at her stomach and then got on his knees lifting up her night shirt. He kissed her baby bump then rubbed it. Will then stood up and put her shirt down. "Now can we go to bed, I'm exhausted and you need to rest up because Regional's are in two days" She stated grinning. It would be the first time that she got to go to a show choir competition and that made her excitement worth while. Sarah began to walk to bed, Will followed with a smile on his face. He was so turned on by her in this state but he didn't want to hurt her. Sarah walked to the room they shared before she felt pain but she knew it was normal. Sarah raced to the bed because she was just that excited. Will chuckled and followed. They both climbed in bed together he turned off the light and sleep took them both over.

**-2 Days Later-**

Sarah was getting ready for regonals as was her beloved husband, he looked at her and watched her, he wanted to keep an eye on her seeing as she was pregnant and didn't need to go through any kind of complications while she was standing. Will was more worried about her then he was Regional's but he knew that he had to worry about them both equally especially since the Dalton Academy Warblers were their biggest competition this year. Sarah stopped getting ready the moment she felt off, she slowly crept out of the room and went into the living room. That's when the sharp pain began, it was her chest again, it began to pulsate with heat, Sarah could do nothing more though she just had to ignore it. Sarah then quietly stood acting as if nothing was wrong then walked back and finished getting ready

The Budget was low this year so buses were no longer an option, Burt Hummel, Carole Hummel and Will were actually going to carpool, Sarah was riding with Will seeing as she got carsick a lot and needed the passenger seat and Will wanted to keep an eye on her. They both soon left and ended up driving to McKinley high to pick up the students, Burt and Carole were already there waiting, The two cars were loaded but Carole's car wasn't needed but she ended up tagging along anyway. Rachel, Tina and Quinn were in Wills car and seemed to notice the pale skin of their teachers wife right away. They had seen her every day basically because she wasn't aloud to be alone so she went to school with Will, their was no way her skin had been that pale, obviously Will had yet to notice.

They were about a quarter the way to Regional's when Will noticed a broken down bus at the side of the road, he pulled over and in return so did Burt and Carole since they were following. It was freezing outside and once he stepped out their was all of the Dalton Academy Warblers. "Kurt, what's going on what happened?" Will asked. "Oh hey, Mr. Schuster, if it isn't blatantly obvious, our bus broke down we wont be able to make it to regional's." Kurt replied. "Not going to happen, get in with us, we can get you there" Will replied. So then The Warblers started stuffing up the rest of Burt's car and Carole's Van. Then they were on their way, although it all came to a screeching halt at least for Will when Sarah began to cry, she was feeling pain all over and she was coughing. "We need to get you to the hospital" He looked at her with concern written all over his face. "No!, You have worked so hard with these kids and prepped them for Regionals, Im not going to be the one to ruin the reward. Its normal" Sarah lied it wasn't normal but she wanted him to press on and that he did.

Once they were at the auditorium where regional's would be held, Sarah went to her proper seat, The New Directions basically sat either beside her or in front of her because she was much loved. The pain made itself known in her stomach, she took the hand of the person sitting next to her, it was Sam Evans and he groaned but dealt with it. "Mrs. Schuster?" Sams voice was soft. "Sorry…Sam..I didn't mean to" She quickly let go and tried to just make herself relax. The Warblers were seated right behind her and Kurt whispered to Sam, then he whispered something back, she couldn't catch anything. Will soon came up the stairs and took his seat, He told the new directions it was them going up first, that's when Will also told Sarah that he was going to go with them. Sarah nodded like she always did and soon she was left alone.

The lights went dim and they began to do their rendition of a journey song the name she couldn't remember. The pain got worse, she began to fidget. It was only till after they were done and return to their seats did she realize how serious this was. Will looked at her, her eyes were heavy. Sarah began to get up, soon she fell to her knees between Tina and Mike. Will went to her and kneeled in front of her, she looked at him. "I…I think the baby is coming..but my chest hurts, I'm not going to make it" She admitted. "No, you are, I'm not losing you. Will picked her up and that's when he ran up the stairs and took off leaving the New Directions there.

Will got them to the hospital in a matter of moments, by then Sarah was shaking, and in a lot of pain. "Don't worry, were here" He stated kissing her forehead before he got out to help her inside. Doctors swarmed them, they got her to the OR, they gave her a C-Section and helped her with her issues that she was having. Even after that they put her in ICU, Will went to meet his baby, the doctors had removed a beautiful baby girl and she looked just like her mother, he pointed to the one that said 'Schuster' One of the nurses picked her up and took her out to him. The moment he held her was when all his cares just went away. "She's beautiful" He commented. "That she is, sir" The Nurse replied. "Lets just hope her mom pulls through to meet her" Will stated his voice soft. He kissed his daughters head, she squirmed slightly but settled

It didn't take long for the glee kids to find him upon arrival at the hospital, He was still in front of the Nursery looking at his little girl, Mercedes was the first one to speak up. "Which one is yours, Mr. Schue?" She asked her voice soft. He just pointed to the one that was sleeping right in front of them. Some of the kids said 'awe' but most looked at Will. "How is Sarah?" Carole finally asked. "She's in the ICU, they say she will be fine but I'm not sure if she is strong enough this time to fight it and it kills me to even think of her dying knowing that the baby needs her" Will was on the brink of tears he never cried in front of anyone but Sarah. "I'm sure she will be fine, I mean the doctors weren't sure if my Dad was going to make it but look at him, he is back to his old self" Kurt butted in. "What did you name the baby?" Finn asked. "Neveah Marie Schuester" Will replied. "Its what Sarah wanted" Will added. "That's exactly what I wanted" A voice was heard from behind them all. "A doctor wheeled Sarah into view. "I thought you were in ICU" Will asked confused as he turned and went towards his wife. "I was, I demanded to see my child immediately. You know how bad I can get" Sarah replied with a smirk. Will sighed then took over and pushed her to the window before helping her up and pointing. "She's beautiful" Sarah replied. "Just like you" Will smirked then they shared a kiss.


End file.
